deidara for sale
by tobiXdeidara
Summary: what happenes when you break a vase in your home? well its not the same in the akatsuki. contains yaoi if you dont like boy x boy then don't read it! thxs


What a peaceful day in the akatsuki, or so it seemed

"Can you guys quit down I'm trying to read about hammer head sharks?"Kisame said all moody but everyone ignored him.

"Itachi throw the football over here!" The blond had said. Itachi threw the ball over to Deidara.

"hey asshole pass the football NOW!" Hidan said angrily. Deidara did just that but instead pasted it to Tobi.

"Hey you stupid bastard I meant to me!" Hidan yell all mad about it.

"you guys better be careful if you guys break Konan's 200$ vase you'll be in over your heads." Kisame said. Tobi looked at him and nodded. He understood because he was a good boy. After what Kisame said he went back to reading. Tobi tried to throw it to Deidara but it slipped past Deidara's hands. The ball was now hurtling towards Konan's vase, and before you could snap the vase shattered. Everyone looked at each other in silence. Deidara went to go pick up the ball.

"Yay do it again but only slow it down so it would look like the matrix!" Tobi shouted breaking the silence.

"I told you guys this would happen did I not?" Kisame yelled, but everyone ignored.

"Tobi don't say that remember your a good boy!" Kakazu said loudly. Tobi nodded. At that moment Konan and Pein ran into the room. Kisame jumped up off the couch.

"I'm going to read some where else have fun getting yelled at." Kisame smiled then left the room.

"Who did this? I demand to know KNOW!" Konan yelled.

"It was Deidara!" everyone pointed and smiled. Kisame was listening from the other room with his ear up to the wall. He chuckled. Konan scanned the room directing her attention to the blond holding the football.

"Wha- No it may look bad but it wasn't me! I-it was Tobi!" Deidara dropped the football and pointed at the masked man with a please believe me look.

"Nice try Deidara. It probably would have worked if he was new but you used this excuse way to much." the red head said. Deidara got a What the fuck look on his face.

"But it really was Tobi this time! I swear!" He thought it was worth a try.

"Hey you bastard you can't swear thats my fucking job!" Hidan said obnoxiously. Tobi looked at Deidara and stuck out his tongue. Man it was good to have a mask Tobi thoguht to himself.

"Me and Konan are gonna discuss your punishment, until then clean up the vase."

"just admit it your gonna Fuck her right?" Hidan smiled evily Konan ran over and slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" Hidan yelled

"Pay back." Konan smiled happily and went to the meeting room with Pein. About an hour later Deidara was done sweeping up, when he over heard Zetsu call him.

"Deidara meet us in the meeting room in 5 minutes, yes meet us their and done be late!" Zetsu walked away and Deidara put his akatsuki coat back on and headed towards the meeting room. Everyone was being really loud like a bunch of elementary school kids.

"Take your seat Deidara." Pein said quietly.

"So why the fuck are we here?" Hidan asked

"Hold your horses we got to wait for Konan." Pein had said annoyed with how stupid Hidan was.

"I don't got any fucking horses!" after that Konan walk walked

"What about horses?" she looked at them

"Nothing.." Pein said

"Ok let me have your attention!" everyone looked at her.

"We have decided Deidara's fate!" Konan announced.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Kisame wanted an explanation. Oh boy here it comes! Deidara thought to himself. He knew it was something bad

"Deidara your consequence is to sell your body to any akatsuki member until you can pay me back 200$ for the vase plus interest." everyone was speechless but Deidara was the most then Hidan broke the silence.

"Oh fucking hell yes!" Konan snickered.

"i thought we where just gonna make him clean Zetsu's room for 2 years!" Pein yelled angrily.

"well I thought ahead he might not live for another 2 years!" konan yelled back just as loud. Pein nodded. He did it in agreement.

"Now heres the sign up sheet." everyone lined up.

"How could you guys?" Deidara felt betrayed. Konan walked over to Deidara. Deidara looked up

"What do you want?" Deidara yelled. Konan held up a school girl uniform.

"What are you thinking?" Konan grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bathroom.

"No! Get out I can do it myself!" Konan left and Deidara came out wearing the Uniform

"I feel so uncomfortable can I take this off now?" embarrassed he felt indeed.

"No! Now go down the hallway your first customer is waiting for you!" Konan laughed.

"Don't laugh" Deidara blushed and headed to the end of the hallway

~~~~~~thats all for now. It will be continued. Each character will be used in their own chapter~~~~~~


End file.
